The Dark Knight Season Three
The Dark Knight Season Three is the third season of The Dark Knight, which deals with Bruce trying to understand if he can be both Bruce Wayne and The Knight. Created By Greg Berlanti and Christopher Nolan. It aired during 2015-2016 Cast * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / The Knight / Cha-uve Souris- 23/23 * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle / Catwoman- 22/23 * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox- 23/23 * Willa Holland as Thea Wayne * Melisa Benoist as Barbara Gordon * Colton Haynes as Dick Grayson / Nightwing- 20/23 * John Barrowman as William Dent / Prometheus- 12/23 * Paul Blackthorn as Captain James Kyle Recurring * Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom- 19/23 * Rila Fukushima as Tatsu Yamashiro * Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro * Oded Fehr as Ra's Al Ghul- 10/23 * Olivia Munn as Talia Al Ghul- 9/23 * Kerry Washington as Director Amanda Waller * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lena Michaels * Collin Farell as Ted Grant- 4/23 * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / The Cat- 1/23 * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 2/23 * Vinnie Jones as Antonio Diego / Bane- 2/23 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross- 1/23 * Anna Kendrick as Lana Lang- 1/23 Episodes # "Death In My Hands"-Following Slade's defeat, The Knight and Nightwing are embraced as heroes by the people of Gotham , and newly promoted Captain Kyle calls off the anti-vigilante task-force. Johnathan Crane who has taken over as Scarecrow attempts to kill The Knight, to in a bid to raise his profile. Bruce and Dick are able to defeat Scarecrow, with the help of The Cat. Meanwhile businessman Ray Palmer buys Wayne Corp, renaming it to Palmer Industries, Selina helps her father with his health issues. Lucius and Lena become parents to a baby girl. Bruce and Barbara go on a first date, and explains to Barbara that he can't be The Knight and Bruce Wayne, although he still loves her. After visiting Selina, Sara gets shot in the chest by a bunch of arrows and falls off the roof. In Flashbacks, Amanda Waller tries to force Bruce to work for her, and assigns agent Maseo Yamashiro as his handler. Bruce agrees to continue his training to prevent Waller from killing Maseo's family as punishment for his failure in restraining Bruce. # "Sudden Loss"-Selina takes Sara's body to the team, and Selina demands to help Bruce find Sara's killer but he forces her to go home. Captain Kyle alerts The Knight to an archer who is killing people, unaware that Sara was killed by an archer. Bruce follows a lead, and with Barbara and Lucius's help, he identifies the archer as David Cain. The team learn Cain's next target, and goes to stop him. Selina arrives with a gun, determined to avenge Sara's death by killing Cain. Bruce talks her out of it, and Cain reveals that he wasn't in Gotham the night Sara died. The team bury Sara, but Sara is unable to tell James that Sara died. Dick also reveals to Bruce that Thea left town when she learned he was working with The Knight. In Corto Maltese Thea is with William Dent and has proven capable of defeating more than one henchman in combat. In Flashbacks, Bruce is tasked with killing Harvey Dent, after he arrives in Japan to find Bruce after seeing activity on Bruce's email account. To save Harvey, Bruce pretends to kidnap him and tricks him into thinking that it was a ruse to gain ransom money. # "Costly Mistakes"-With no more leads in Sara's murder, Bruce focuses his attention on bringing Thea back home. Barbara is able to track her to Corto Maltese, Bruce finds Thea working at a working at a restaurant, but she refuses to return to Gotham. Bruce joins Lucius on a mission for A.R.G.U.S to locate the whereabouts of one of its agents, Dan Richards. The agent informs Lucius that that someone broke into the A.R.G.U.S. database and stole information to sell on the black market. Later, Richards reveals his deception to Lucius and tells the team that he's the one who selling A.R.G.U.S. secrets. Barbara helps Bruce and Lucius track down Richards, and they stop him from selling any secrets. Bruce reveals to Thea how their father died, and Thea returns to Gotham . Back in Gotham, Selina tries to exact vengeance on an abusive boyfriend of a fellow A.A member, but she gets injured. She seeks out ex boxer Ted Grant to train her to fight after Bruce refuses. In Flashbacks, to six months prior, William begins training Thea to calm her mind and heal her emotional pain, while also mastering control over physical pain. # "Revenge"-Talia Al Ghul returns to Gotham looking for Sara, Bruce tells her that Sara's been killed. Bruce sends Dick to follow Talia after it is clear that she knows more about who could have killed Sara. Talia is tracked to Sara's old safe house, where she reveals to Bruce that William Dent is alive. and Sara was sent by the League to confirm his existence. Bruce agrees to meet William at a private location, to discuss Sara's death. Dent tells Bruce that he didn't kill Sara but only returned to take care of Thea. Talia kidnaps Thea in an attempt to draw out Dent, The Knight arrives to rescue Thea. William tells Talia, that her father Ra's Al Ghul had Sara killed but she doesn't believe him, but Bruce does and promises to protect William for as long as he is in Gotham. Talia talks to her father Ra's Al Ghul about Bruce. In Flashbacks, Bruce competes his first assassination, and learns that Amanda Waller was behind Hugo Strange's actions on the Island. # "Oracle"-A cyber terrorist attacks Gotham threatening to shut down all banks and set everyone on an even socioeconomic status. While The Knight and Nightwing attempt to keep the peace on the streets, Barbara works to locate the virus that is attacking the city's infrastructure. Barbara quickly realizes that she designed the virus Eight Years ago. Barbara's mother Donna shows up unannounced, and the two have a falling out over how different they are from each other. Barbara soon realizes that her mother was led into Gotham by the cyber cyber terrorist—revealed to be Barbara's ex-boyfriend Cooper—who kidnaps them both. Using Donna as leverage, the terrorist forces Barbara to divert a set of armored trucks carrying stolen money to their location. Barbara contacts Bruce, who arrives with Dick and Lucius to stop the terrorist and his team. Selina continues to train with Ted Grant, and reveals to him the real reason that she is learning to fight. Meanwhile, Dick begins having nightmares that he was the one who killed Sara. # "Wrong Guy"-A murderer begins taking out gang members in Gotham and when a body shows up in Ted Grant's gym he becomes a suspect. The Knight follows Ted to another body, where Ted denies killing anyone and reveals to Bruce that he was once a vigilante who retired after a drug dealer was beaten to death by accident. The pair follow the clues to the location where the drug dealer was killed. The murderer shows, which Ted reveals was his former protégé Isaac Stanzler, and who was responsible for the death of the drug dealer, but is nearly defeated by Bruce until he escapes. Issac kidnaps Ted and Selina, but Bruce and his team are able to successfully stop him. Meanwhile, Dick tells Barbara about his dreams and has her run tests on any Mirakuru that may be in his system still. The test reveals no Mirakuru, but Barbara shows Dick other that corroborates his fears. Dick confesses to Bruce and Selina that he killed Sara. Using a technique he learned in Japan, Bruce helps Dick access his memories to realize that he did not kill Sara; however, he learns that he killed a cop. # "Puddin"-Bruce begins investigating a new killer in town, who murdered Isaac Stanzler using a heart shaped batterang and left his body dressed up as "The Knight". Following a lead, Bruce discovers that the copycat vigilante is a former cop, named Harleen Quinzel who goes by the name "Harley Quinn" and is obsessed with The Knight. Harleen uses a former hacker to track down Bruce's hideout. Bruce lures Harleen away ,when Bruce rejects her romantic advancement, Harleen decides to kill them both. Bruce stops her, and to her thinks that Bruce is in love with her. Bruce gives her to A.R.G.U.S as a new member of their Suicide Squad, hopes that being on a team will help provide her guidance. Bruce struggles with how much time Barbara and Ray spend together, and Bruce walks in on them kissing. Ray is revealed to be making an exosuit design. In Flashbacks to Japan, Bruce and Maseo's wife go off to find her husband when he goes missing. # "All Star Team Up"-The Knight and Nightwing track down the home of Winslow Schott, a dangerous toy making murderer. but they only find A.R.G.U.S. operatives looking for the same man. S.T.A.R. Labs' Lana Lang and Pete Ross arrive in Gotham to help Barbara analyze DNA from the arrow that killed Sara. Winslow attempts to kill Lena, who she has a past with. Dick and Bruce arrive to stop him, but needs assistance from Clark Kent AKA Superman, who uses his speed, and invulnerability to rescue Bruce from one of Winslow's explosive toys. Later Lena, reveals that Winslow was part of the Suicide Squad, and Bruce agrees to allow Clark to assist in the investigation. The Knight's interrogation tactics lead Superman to question how emotionally stable Bruce is. Bruce then argues with Clark, The team track Winslow's location but it turns out to be a ruse that allows Winslow to track down their hideout. where he wounds Lena, and escapes. Winslow plants 5 bombs around the city. While The Knight captures Winslow, Superman uses both his and Bruce's teams to defuse the bombs at the same time. Later, Bruce and Clark have a second round, but it ends without seeing who won. In Flashbacks to Japan, show Bruce learning how to torture suspects effectively to get information. # "On Thin Ice"-The League of Assassins tell Bruce that he has 48 hours to find and turn over Sara's killer or the league will begin murdering the citizens of Gotham . Bruce also learns that Maseo is now a member of the League. Lana sends Barbara the DNA profile from the arrow that killed Sara, and the police database identifies Bruce. Believing William Dent set him up, Bruce discovers that Dent and Thea arrived in Gotham City, the night before Sara's murder. Realizing that she has been lying, The Knight confronts Thea, who demonstrates her training with Dent, before escaping from The Knight. Dent informs Bruce that he drugged Thea and manipulated her into killing Sara. Dent forces Bruce to go to Nanda Parbat, to fight Ra's Al Ghul. Bruce and Ra's meet, with Bruce outmatched. Ra's mortally wounds Bruce and kicks him over the side of a cliff. In Flashbacks, Bruce and Maseo learn that Duela White has stolen an engineered super-virus. Duela breaks into Maseo's house and kidnaps Tatsu. # "Without A Knight"-Three weeks later, Lucius and Dick work to continue protecting the city in his absence. With The Knight missing, a new crime lord called Antonio Diego AKA Bane plots to take over the Narrows. Thea expresses worry over Bruce's absence. Dent investigates the site of the duel and brings a bloodied sword back to Lucius and the others , proclaiming Bruce's death. Lucius discovers Diego's plan , to destroy all the evidence against street enforcers so they are released from jail and have to join his crew, and heads to the police warehouse with Nightwing to stop him. Lucius and Dick are outnumbered, and fearing for their lives, Barbara decides to trap them in the warehouse and let Diego escape. Later, Barbara quits the team, and walks out. With dozens of men freed because of Diego, Selina goes after them, donning an altered Cat costume. Meanwhile, Maseo finds Bruce's body and takes it to Tatsu so that she can heal him, with magical herbs. In Flashbacks to Japan, Bruce and Maseo steal the counterpart to Duela White's super-virus, Bruce also slips a GPS tracker on one of Duela's men so that they can locate Tatsu. # "The Narrows"-Tatsu informs Bruce that his will to live and the cold temperature of the mountain are the only reason he survived. Bruce warns Maseo that Ra's will see his act as a betrayal and kill him for it. While Bruce begins to rest members of the League arrive which forces Maseo and Tatsu to kill them to protect Bruce. Maseo cuts himself so Ra's will believe Bruce escaped. Dick and Lucius warn Selina to stay off the streets, after Dick had to rescue her from a fight. Bane kidnaps the cities aldermen, but when Selina and Dick track them down, Bane escapes and kills one of the aldermen in retaliation. In exchange for the remaining aldermen, Bane demands that all police presence evacuate the Narrows for good. The team is able to locate the aldermen and successfully rescue them, but the Mayor still agrees to remove the police after Bane targets every legislative body member. Meanwhile Barbara rejoins the team and provides Ray with the missing piece for his A.T.O.M. exo-suit. Chase, the DJ for Rave, is revealed to be a spy for the League, who informs Maseo that Dent has chosen not to leave Gotham. In Flashbacks, Maseo makes a deal with Duela White to give her the counterpart to her virus in exchange for Tatsu. # "Revolution"-Worrying about Gotham, Bruce decides to leave Tatsu , against her wishes to rest and heal. Tatsu informs him that if he wants to defeat Ra's al Ghul, he will need to seek swordsman training from Maseo. With the police out of the Narrows, Dick and Selina are tasked with fighting Bane's crew to keep the peace. Captain Kyle gives the team all the information the police have on Bane to help locate him. Dent discovers that Bane was responsible for the death of Dent's wife. Dent propositions the team to join forces to take down Bane , but the team refuses. Instead, they rally the citizens of the Narrows to take back their neighborhood by force. Dent corners Bane and nearly kills him, Bruce arrives and persuades him to spare Bane's life, for Thea. and let the police arrest him. Bruce, as The Knight addresses the citizens of the Narrows commending them for not failing the city and announces that he will not leave them again. In the aftermath, Bruce requests Dent to train him so that he can take on Ra's Al Ghul. Flashbacks chronicle the death of Dent's wife and his journey to the League of Assassins to seek training. # "Cats"-Johnathan Crane orchestrates an escape by poisoning a guard with Fear gas. Bruce is furious to learn that Selina has been going out as Catwoman. Dent arrives at the hideout to inform Bruce that to beat Ra's Al Ghul he will need to bring Thea into the team. Bruce decides to reveal the truth to Thea who accepts and praises him for the work he has been doing as The Knight. Catwoman tracks down Crane and fights him herself, only to be poisoned by the Fear Gas. Causing an epic hallucination fight between Cat and Catwoman. The Knight and Nightwing arrive in time to save her and get her back to the base for treatment. Later, Bruce brings Selina along to take down Crane. Selina is infected with the fear gas again but overcomes her fears to stop Crane. Meanwhile, DJ Chase attempts to kill Thea, but Dick and William show up; Chase commits suicide when it is clear he has lost. Based on William's advice, Bruce takes Thea to Lian Yu for training. Selina meets with her father and finally tells him the truth about Sara. In Flashbacks, Bruce attempts to contact his family but is captured by A.R.G.U.S. and interrogated for the location of Maseo and Tatsu. Amanda Waller brings Bruce and Maseo to Gotham City to find Duela White. # " The Return"-While on the island of Lian Yu, Bruce begins Thea's training. After a night dreaming of Sara, Bruce goes to the A.R.G.U.S. prison to visit with Slade Wilson where he finds the guard dead, and Slade missing. Bruce warns Thea and retrieves a gun but Slade arrives and captures them. Slade imprisons them in the A.R.G.U.S. cell, leaving them to the same fate Bruce left him. The duo are able to open the doors and escape. Bruce reveals to Thea that she killed Sara, while she deals with the truth, Slade arrives The three fight and Thea wounds Slade with his gun, allowing them to imprison him back in the cell. In Flashbacks, Bruce and Maseo go to Gotham to track an employee of Wayne Corp who is working with Duela White to sell the part of the virus she controls. They track the location of the buy and disrupt the proceedings. Bruce looks in on his family and discovers that Thea is using drugs, and a video message from his father explaining the list of names and encouraging Bruce to save the city. # "Decisions"-Bruce, and Thea continue their training with Dent. Thea struggles with the secret of Sara's death, and confesses the whole truth to Selina who tells her she isn't responsible;Thea also makes a deal to turn her father over to the League. Selina as Catwoman confronts Dent and is easily outmatched, but they are interrupted by Talia and the League, and Dent gets captured. Bruce decides to go to Nanda Parbat to rescue Dent, to prevent Thea from losing touch with her humanity when she realizes that she has sentenced her father to death. Bruce and Lucius infiltrate Nanda Parbat, but walk into a trap set by Ra's. Instead of killing Bruce, Ra's gives Bruce an offer to be his heir. Meanwhile, Thea confesses the truth to Talia and offers her the chance at revenge, and Ray tests the flight capabilities of his completed A.T.O.M. exo-suit. In Flashbacks, Bruce is debriefed by General Matthew Schrieve Afterward, he is promised that he can return home if he pleases. On their way home, Bruce and the Yamashiros are ambushed. Overrun, Bruce flees for safety with the Yamashiros' son. # "Framed"-Ra's Al Ghul tries to persuade Bruce, to take over the league, Ra's releases Lucius and Dent and forgives all blood debts. Bruce returns to Gotham, and releases Talia much to the confusion to the rest of the team. A man named Zsasz strikes Gotham City. Captain Kyle says that he is done helping The Knight when he realizes the vigilante lied about Sara's death. Afterward, Bruce realizes that he's not ready to give up being The Knight yet, and Bruce tells Maseo his final decision, who warns Bruce of the consequences to defying Ra's. Upset with her father for his offer to Bruce, Talia returns to Gotham , and agrees to train Selina. Ra's dressed as The Knight, frames the vigilante for murder. In Flashbacks to Japan, Bruce and the Yamashiro's son continue to be on the run, during which they seemingly stumble across Susan, who seems to be alive. # 'Suicidal Tendencies"-Lucius and Lena, finally remarry but Amanda Waller interrupts their honeymoon to recruit them for a Suicide Squad mission to rescue Senator Cray from a kidnapping. The kidnapping turns out be a ruse by Cray, to help his bid for President. The team rescues the hostages, but Deadshot sacrifices himself so everyone can get out safely. The police issue a warrant for The Knight and Ray publicly announces his own support for the capture of The Knight. Bruce discovers that Ra's has sent multiple assassins to impersonate him until he agrees to take over as the head of the League. In his new A.T.O.M. suit, Ray locates The Knight through facial scans and learns that Bruce is The Knight. After Selina refuses to accept Ray's evidence against Bruce he decides to take matters into his own hands. Luring The Knight into a Warehouse, The Atom engages The Knight in a fight, but he disables Ray's suit. Bruce convinces Ray that he is being framed. Later, Maseo dressed as The Knight murders the mayor in front of multiple witnesses. In Flashbacks, Floyd Lawton struggles to transition back into society from the military, including his wife and child leaving him. Floyd is propositioned by an organization known as H.I.V.E to assassinate Andrew Fox, Lucius's brother. # "On The Run"-After the mayor's murder, Captain Kyle issues an arrest warrant for The Knight and his team. After getting shot in the chest, Ray has a life-threatening blood clot that only his own nanobot invention can dissolve; Barbara creates a cure. Realizing Maseo is the assassin, Bruce uses Talia to track his location. Ra's appears and again warns Bruce that not accepting the offer will continue to bring death. The police arrive and Bruce and his team barely escape. To push Bruce to accept the offer, Ra's kidnaps Captain Kyle and reveals Bruce's true identity as The Knight. Captain Kyle announces it on Public Television and Bruce decides to turn himself in to the police. In order to save Bruce, Dick poses as The Knight and stops the transport van, and gives himself up to the police, insisting that he has been The Knight all of this time. In Flashbacks, Bruce thinks that he has found Susan, but it turns out to be her twin sister Mei. A.R.G.U.S. agents come after them, but Maseo and Tatsu arrive to rescue them. Afterward, Bruce tells Mei that her sister and father are dead. # "Teamwork"-With Dick arrested for being The Knight, , the District Attorney decides not to charge Bruce with any crimes. In prison, Dick fends off attacks from the other prisoners. Bruce and his team plot to break Dick out of prison, , as well as determine how to stop Meta-Human Jake Simmons. Captain Kyle obtains a search warrant for Rave and discovers Bruce's secret hideout, but he finds only Dick's finger prints. Bruce enlists the help of Ray to stop the Meta-Human. After a failed first attempt, Bruce and Ray sync their movements through a neural network, but when the network malfunctions during the battle, Ray defeats Simmons himself, and places him under S.T.A.R. Labs' custody. With the help of a former A.R.G.U.S. agent, Dick fakes his own murder so that the public believes that The Knight is dead, and Bruce is innocent. As a result, Dick is forced to leave the city. Ra's visits Thea and after a brief fight he mortally wounds her with his sword. In Flashbacks, Bruce infiltrates A.R.G.U.S. to stop Waller, only to discover that she did not send the men after him and the Yamashiros: it was actually done by General Shrieve, who plans to release the virus in Japan. Bruce, Maseo, and Tatsu steal the vaccine, as well as the plans for how Shrieve plans to infect the city. # "Loss"-Bruce finds Thea bleeding to death and rushes her to the hospital, where she is stabilized enough for Bruce to make arrangements for her impending death. Maseo contacts Bruce to let him know that if he accepts Ra's offer, he will be able to use the Lazarus Pit to revive Thea. William warns against this, stating that the pit changes a person in their soul, but Bruce decides to take her to Nanda Parbat regardless. Thea is dipped into the pit and returns healed but in a state of confusion, and her memories jumbled. Knowing Bruce will not leave willingly Barbara drugs him, so they can sneak him out of the fortress. Cornered by Ra's men, Bruce awakes in time to order the League members to stand down. Afterward, Bruce returns to take his place of the League, alone. Thea wakes up in her apartment, her mind clear and distraught that Bruce sacrificed himself for her. Bruce forgets his old life, and becomes Cha-uve Souris, heir to the demon until he is ready to take over as the new "Ra's Al Ghul". In Flashbacks, Bruce, Maseo, and Tatsu go after the virus, but during a fight it is released. # "Cha-uve Souris"-Bruce begins his training, , which includes breaking down his psyche so that his allegiance is only to the League and his new identity as Cha-uve Souris. Ra's tells Bruce the story, of when he was going to become the leader of the league, and that his best friend Damian Darhk saw himself becoming the heir, which ended in a fight. Ra's hesitated and Damian fled, stealing from the Lazarus Pit and starting his own group. Subsequently, Bruce is hired to kill a League member who sees themselves as the real heir: Talia, Bruce and the league arrive in Gotham , where Talia confronts them. Bruce defeats her but is forced to flee when they are ambushed by Lucius and Catwoman. Bruce kidnaps Lena to force the team to give up Talia. At the exchange, a fight breaks out and Talia is taken by the League. Bruce almost kills Lucius, but Thea using Dick's Nightwing costume arrives and stops him. In Nanda Parbat, for her betrayal, Ra's orders Talia to marry Bruce, and Bruce has to use the Alpha/Omega virus to cleanse Gotham . In Flashbacks, Bruce, Maseo, Tatsu , who were vaccinated, watch as the citizens of Japan , including Maseo and Tatsu's own son Akio, become infected with the virus. # "Viruses"-With Bruce gone, Lucius and Selina patrol Gotham. Bruce learns that Maseo is the one who provided Ra's with the Omega virus when he originally came to Nanda Parbat. Sneaking away from the castle, Bruce reveals that he is in league with William , and his agreement to become Ra's heir was a charade to get close to Ra's and slowly dismantle the League from within. With Ra's fast tracking his plan to kill everyone in Gotham, Bruce is forced to have William reveal the truth to his friends. The team, including Tatsu, Ray, and William go to Nanda Parbat where Tatsu kills Maseo before they are overrun by the League and captured. Ra's exposes the team to the virus before sealing them away in a cell. Afterward, Bruce and Talia get married. In Flashbacks, Akio continues to deteriorate from the virus, his vaccination having not worked. Maseo and Bruce decide to go after General Shreive to see if he has a cure. They only succeed in leading Shrieve to their location, while Akio dies in Tatsu's arms. # "The Shadows Emerge"-While Ra's and Bruce head to Gotham , to release the virus, Barbara and the others wake in the dungeon. William tells them, that Bruce made an antidote based on Bruce's blood, which William used on the team without them knowing. Returning the favor, Superman flies through the castle disabling the guards and freeing the team. Meanwhile, Bruce reveals his deception and he and Talia take out the League's remaining assassins. Ra's escapes with a canister of the virus, vowing to destroy Gotham. Bruce learns that Ra's is going to disperse the virus across four points of the city. Barbara locates the four bioweapons, and Bruce rallies up the team, including Captain Kyle and the police, to those locations. Bruce goes to battle Ra's , as the team successfully stop the virus. Bruce kills Ra's before being shot by a police sniper. Barbara , in Ray's ATOM suit, flies in and rescues Bruce. Afterward, Bruce decides to stop being a hero to the city, instead opting to have a life with Barbara knowing that there are other heroes that can take his place. As payment for his help, Bruce cedes the title of Ra's Al Ghul to William. Ray begins testing a way to miniaturize his ATOM suit, which results in an explosion at Palmer Industries. In Flashbacks, Bruce tortures Shrieve for hours in vengeance before Maseo executes him. Maseo leaves Tatsu in grief and Bruce decides to live a life alone to prevent his family from seeing the darkness that has taken over his life, and travels to Coast City. Category:The Dark Knight Category:Seasons Category:CW